Secrets
by Kappa Goddess
Summary: The boxes stirred up a lot of doubt and confusion between Risa and Atsushi. My original characters are Shin and Cassandra. All the others belong to Aya Nakahara. Now rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Curiosity

Ami-Chan: Thank you very much for checking out my first fic on My name is Ami Ikebe. I'm a Japanese/British half-breed and I enjoy all things anime.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOVELY COMPLEX!** It belongs to the Honorable Nakahara Aya-Sama.

Please enjoy and review.

OoOoOoOoO

Atsushi slowly lowered Risa onto the soft bed, kissing her tenderly. They both blushed furiously. It was certainly the most intimate thing the two had done. But if things were to go as Atsushi had planned, they would experience the most intimate moments of their lives tonight.

Curious hands began to roam, shaky and unsure as if frightened that they would touch something off-limits.

Atsushi kissed her neck, privately enjoying the little squeak Risa makes when she's flustered.

"O-otani! That tickles!" she giggled.

"Don't laugh." He groaned, resuming the foreplay.

Atsushi's right hand trailed down her bare arm, making her shudder with delight, then back up again, to rest on her left breast. Risa gasped as he squeezed, Atsushi silencing her with kisses.

Risa dimly noticed that her legs had fallen asleep because Atsushi was laying on top of them. She moved one to get more comfortable and the two suddenly felt _closer_. Atsushi moved a bit higher and their hips met, making a certain part of him harden tremendously.

"Koizumi…" he whispered, gently caressing her hair.

"Yes….?" She breathed, gazing into his hazel eyes.

"I…" he began nervously. "….I um…"

Risa looked confused, so Atsushi decided it would be easier to _show_ her what he wanted. He looked away as he reached down for the button of her jeans. Risa smiled somewhat and kissed his cheek.

"Idiot" She said sweetly. Atsushi quickly looked back at her, ready to jump into an argument, but his expression changed instantly when he seen the way she was looking at him. Her face held a mixture of lust and sadness which confused him greatly.

"What's the matter?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

Risa looked at him timidly. "It's just…" she started, something inside of her not wanting her to finish her answer.

"…t-this is going too fast…I just…it's overwhelming."

"You want me to stop?" he asked, nervously.

"Yeah…are you….mad?" she replied, half flinching.

"No." was all he said, as he sat up on the edge of the bed. He didn't look at her but if he had, he would have seen the somewhat apologetic look she was giving him.

He then stood and, without a word, began to walk towards the door.

Risa began to feel a familiar stinging sensation in her eyes. "You _**are**_ mad at me." She whined, bursting into tears.

"I'm not mad! Why the hell are you crying?" he yelled, annoyed.

"You are! That's why you're leaving, and won't look at me!" she whined.

"Look, I'm not mad, Ok? I'm leaving cuz I half to go do something, and I didn't look at you cuz I was embarrassed!" he admitted, turning again.

"Why are you embarrassed? What are you going to do?" she asked, confused.

"Koizumi! You're such an annoying amazon! I just need to be alone! And stop blubberin' fer cryin' out loud!"

"Whadja say?!" she yelled.

"Forget it!" he shouted.

"Whatever. So, how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. As long as I want! It's none of your business!" he shouted, leaving the room.

Risa sighed. Why was he so moody lately?

She suddenly noticed something new in his room. A small shoe box sticking out from underneath his bed. "Hmmm, what's **this** now?" she said to herself, picking up the box and shaking it.

OoOoOoOoO

Ha! Wonder what it is? Well, you'll never know! Unless you review and tell me how you like or dislike my fic.

I'm counting on you! Ami-Chan


	2. Atsushi's Past 1

Ami-Chan: Omigod! I love you guys! 12 reviews so far...I can't believe it! Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOVELY COMPLEX!** It belongs to the Honorable Nakahara Aya-Sama.

OoOoOoOoO

Risa shook the shoe box a couple more times before finally opening it carefully.

Inside were photographs, a mixed CD and a few neatly folded letters. Risa picked up some pictures and looked them over. They were all of Atsushi and a familiar looking girl. Chiharu? No…Kanzaki.

Why did he have these? She looked at another photo, this one was of them kissing. Risa felt like she was going to cry. Instead, she fought back her tears and took one of the letters. She unfolded it and began reading,

_Dear Otani Atsushi-sama, _

_I'm so happy that you asked me for a date._

_To be honest, I was quite frightened when the basketball team locked us in the storeroom together, yesterday. At the time, I didn't know what you were really like but after talking with you for a while, I came to find that you are a very sweet boy._

_Sincerely, Kanzaki Mayu._

_P.s: I'm really not mad about that sudden kiss._

Risa read the last line over and over again. "Otani told me they just talked in the storeroom!" she yelled, clutching the sides of her head.

Atsushi re-entered his bedroom and saw Risa acting like a spaz. He sighed and asked "What's wrong _**now**_?" Risa immediately snapped out of it and rushed to hide the pictures and the open shoe box on the bed. "N-nothing!" she stuttered.

"Idiot." He mumbled, walking over to the bed. 'If he finds out that I was snooping, he'll kill me!' she thought. Risa panicked and reacted without thinking, she held out her fist and struck him hard in the face.

Atsushi flew backwards and landed just outside the door. Risa ran and slammed it shut. She then turned and began tossing everything back into the shoe box, swiftly sliding it back under his bed.

"Koizumi!" he shouted, busting into the room with extreme anger. "Why the hell did you punch me?!"

"Oh…I thought I saw a bug on your face." She said lamely.

"You suck at lying!" he yelled, standing on his tip-toes to get in her face.

"Well, you're too_** good**_ at lying!" she countered.

"What are you talking about? I've never lied to you!"

"Yes you did! You told me nothing happened in the storeroom with Kanzaki! But you kissed her!" Risa blurted out, putting her hand over her mouth.

"How do you know that?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Uh...lucky guess?" she whispered looking towards the bed.

Atsushi went over to his bed and looked under it. He then sat up and wiped sweat from his forehead. 'Good, she didn't see…' he thought. His gaze rose…and caught sight of the sharp edge of something sticking out from some sheets on his bed.

He picked it up. It was the picture of him and Kanzaki kissing. His eyes went wide and he turned toward an extremely guilty looking Risa.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she apologized, looking away from his unreadable expression.

"You should be! You don't go looking through a guy's private boxes!"

Risa looked back as soon as his words registered. One eyebrow rose. "Did you just say…boxes? As in more than one box?"

This time it was Atsushi's turn to look guilty.

OoOoOoOoO

Ami-Chan: I am so sorry that this chappie was shorter then the first! Go ahead and kill me! I deserve to die! (all joking aside)

Thanks again for the reviews and let me know if I've made any mistakes. ( I had to type this fast cuz I'm so busy.)

Arigato!


	3. Atsushi's Past 2

Ami-Chan: Omigod! I am sooooo sorry! I hate homework! It doesn't give me any free time! Ok… so here's chapter 3.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVELY COMPLEX!** It belongs to the Honorable Nakahara Aya-Sama.

OoOoOoOoO

They say that trust is a big part of a relationship and in Risa and Atsushi's relationship, it was the only thing lacking.

First, that younger man, Kazuki Kohori, made Atsushi think that Risa had cheated on him. Now, Atsushi's secret boxes, three boxes to be exact, containing mementoes of three different girlfriends from Atsushi's past and present.

The first box was all about his relationship with Kanzaki Mayu; his middle school sweetheart. The third box was the most empty. Risa Koizumi's box which consisted of a few photos from their school trip, some Umibozu stuff and the "Otani club" headband he used to study for his college exams.

The only one that seriously bugged Risa was the middle box. A girl she didn't know, a _tall_ girl she didn't know. A cute brunette with freckles and sapphire blue eyes.

Atsushi had told her that the girl's name was Cassandra Yoshida, a half Japanese half American girl that he met in junior high. He explained that Cassandra had been raised American and he taught her how to speak Japanese when she moved to Japan.

They only dated for a month and it wasn't serious like with Kanzaki or Risa, so he just decided not to tell Risa about her. Until now at least.

XxXxXxXxX

One week passed since Risa found the boxes in Atsushi's room and things seemed perfectly normal again. Umibozu concerts, college was starting soon and they went on sweet dates.

But everything was too perfect. Something had to happen to make things fall apart again.

Atsushi's first day of college had begun and of course he was late. "Thanks for the ride, mom!" he shouted, waving off the black car. Atsushi ran up to his dorm building and the front door was locked. He searched every pocket for his key and then realized that he had forgotten it at home.

He slouched down against the wall outside and thought of a solution. He would call Risa and ask her to bring him the key. Fifteen minutes later she pulled up in her little silver car. Risa noticed the tired and lame look on her boyfriend's face.

"Hey!" she called, getting out.

"Oh…thanks you're a life saver!" he said giving her a hug.

Another car pulled up behind Risa's parked one and an equally tall quickly stepped out and locked it.

"Argh! I'm late again!" she growled, running over to the opposite building. She pounded on the door but no one answered. It appeared that she had the same problem as Atsushi.

"Hey, let's go see if we can help her." Risa said, smiling.

"Okay." He agreed, as the two made their way over to the panicking brunet.

"Hi there, can we help at all?" Atsushi asked.

The girl turned quickly at the sound of his voice and shouted, "Omigod! Otani?"

"Huh?" he said, looking at her, trying to figure out who she was.

Risa looked her over. She looked so familiar. But she just couldn't match up a name to her appearance.

"It's me, you silly chibi, Cassandra." The girl giggled.

Atsushi stared at her, wide-eyed. "Cassandra? But you've changed! You look so hot now!" he said, not thinking first.

Cassandra blushed then said, "You're mighty hot yourself." Risa turned and walked over to her car. 'What the hell was _**that**_? You're hot now? And he goes and calls _**me**_ gross all the time!?' she thought angrily.

"Hey! Koizumi, this is Cassandra Yoshida, remember I told you about her?" Atsushi said, pointing to her.

"Nice to meet you." Cassandra said, offering her hand.

"Yeah." Risa whispered, shaking her hand. 'Nice to meet you, she says. What a stuck up bitch!' Risa thought forcing down her annoyance.

"Otani! I can't _**believe**_ how gorgeous your girlfriend is!" Cassandra shouted.

Risa was dumbfounded. 'She's nice? But I thought Americans were supposed to be rude!' she thought, suddenly taking all her sarcasm back.

"Well I've got to go now. I start work soon." Risa said, getting in her car.

"Oh, hey! Koizumi let's go out on Saturday, okay? I have awesome tickets to a basketball game." Atsushi said, smiling the way that only Atsushi Otani could.

"Okay." She said, blushing.

Atsushi leaned towards the open window and gave her a quick kiss then whispered, "And after, we can go back to my dorm for a little fun."

Risa blushed even darker and muttered, "okay." Atsushi smiled and walked back over to an oblivious Cassandra.

Risa turned the key and drove off to work.

OoOoOoOoO

Ami-Chan: Well I hope that was worth waiting like 2 weeks for. I'll start writing the 4th chappie right away!

Thank you very much. And please review.


	4. Bad Luck

Ami-Chan: I told you I'd update faster. Please enjoy and review.

P.s. This chapter has sexual content. You have been warned!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVELY COMPLEX**! It belongs to the Honorable Nakahara Aya-Sama

OoOoOoOoO

Risa awoke at the sound of her alarm ringing. She glanced at her clock and began to panic. She had set it for 9:00 a.m. and it was now almost 10:30!

She ran around her house trying to get everything done by multitasking. She grabbed a slice of toast, stuffed it in her mouth then ran upstairs to shower. When fully nude she turned the faucet and some gross rust coloured water came out of the showerhead.

"No way!" she screamed out of frustration. She put a bathrobe on and sat on the edge of the tub. "There's no way I'll make it to work on time. And I already have three late strikes if I'm late again…I'll be fired." She sighed burying her head in her hands.

"And besides, I can't go anywhere looking this dirty."

Risa felt as though her luck had changed drastically ever since last Monday when she found out that Atsushi's ex, Cassandra, was attending the same university as him. No. The problem wasn't Cassandra or Atsushi. It was herself. Risa just couldn't seem to trust him. After all, those two had history together. Who knows what happened in the month that they dated.

Risa just had a horrible thought. What if he was fooling around with Cassandra behind her back? She could think of a few reasons why he'd do that, but the main one kept re-appearing from the back of her mind; because she refused to sleep with him!

She got dressed and drove down to Atsushi's dorm. She knocked twice, hoping that he didn't have a class at that moment.

Atsushi opened the door and was shocked to see her there. "Koizumi? Is something wrong?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Risa couldn't seem to stop staring. Atsushi opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Koizumi?"

"Huh? Sorry, were you still sleeping?" she asked, snapping out of it.

"Yeah. But it's okay, come on in." he said stepping back.

Risa entered the dorm room, looking around. "So this is your room? Don't you have a roommate?"

"Yeah, but he just left for class. He should be gone for a couple of hours." He said sitting on the black couch.

"Otani? I don't have to worry right?" she asked.

"About what?" he muttered, concern in his voice.

"Cassandra." She whispered.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, looking away.

"Of c-course I do!" she shouted.

"Then don't worry." He answered plainly. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure…do you have apple juice?" she asked happily.

"Nope. The only drinks my roommate keeps in our mini fridge are beer and vodka." He replied. "Want some or not?"

"Okay. Beer, but just one!" she half shouted.

Atsushi took out two beers and handed one to Risa. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"How about a movie?" He asked indicating the D.V.D player.

"Sure."

Risa finished her drink quickly. Atsushi wasn't really watching the movie. Neither was Risa for that matter. Atsushi pretended to stretch, and then placed his arm around her back. It seemed she didn't notice, so he trailed his hand down her jean-clad thigh. That certainly got her attention.

Risa turned toward him just in time for him to get close enough to kiss her. It was rough and spontaneous, and Risa could hardly breathe. "Koizumi…"he whispered, his breath hot against her ear. "Do you want to?"

"I…" was all she said, barely a whisper.

Atsushi smiled at her innocence but continued his simple seduction. "Do you want me?" He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Otani…"she started, "…can I shower first?"

Atsushi's eyes went wide. "Do whatever you need to." He replied, trying not to let his voice crack from the shock.

"Okay. Give me five minutes." She said as she stood up.

"Let me go get you a towel." He said, enthusiastically.

Risa's heart was pounding and she couldn't do anything to make it slow down. He handed her the towel, she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Atsushi heard the water go on and started freaking out. "I can't believe were going to do this." He said to himself. 'Let's see…what do I need? Oh right, condoms.' He thought as he paced back and forth. 'But I don't have any! Wait…My roommate has probably got a few lying around.' He searched all his roommate's drawers and found a box. 'Thank god!' He grabbed a few and put everything back where he found it. Just then he heard the water shut off.

Risa stepped out of the bathroom and looked around. "Otani? Where did you go?" she asked the suddenly empty dorm room. "I'm in the bedroom!" he shouted, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Risa entered the bedroom and seen him sitting on the bed. "So, what do we do?" she asked, shyly. "I'm not sure…" he answered. "I guess…maybe get undressed…?"

"I'm already undressed. So you should." She said turning around. "O-okay…" he stuttered, undoing his belt buckle.

Risa felt cold and scared. 'What am I doing?' she wondered. Atsushi placed his hands around her waist and she turned around. Atsushi slowly smoothed the towel down and off and Risa gasped at the sudden chill on her breasts.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, placing his warm hands on her rack. "Yes." She whispered.

Atsushi pulled her along to the bed and gently pushed her downward to lie on her back. He climbed over her and kissed her deeply, loving the feeling of her soft hands on his back. He trailed kisses down her neck to her chest and began to gently suck on her left nipple, making her moan softly. "Otani…what about your roommate?" she said suddenly. "While you were in the shower I called and told him not to come back right away." He answered. "Now no more talking." He whispered.

After a few more minutes of foreplay, the two began to become anxious. The kissing became more intense, the grinding more stimulating. She winced when he entered her, wrapping her legs around his waist as if they were chains preventing any movement. Atsushi kissed her and mumbled, "I'm sorry…" as he began to move again.

Risa couldn't believe the things she was feeling. Every thrust made her squeak uncontrollably. The friction of their bodies becoming hotter. Her nails scrapping his skin and making him move faster. Just the fact that this amazing lover was her Otani was enough to make her scream. Atsushi knew that he had to do his best to please her, to make her climax first but it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back his own.

She tightned her grip around his waist, calling his name in ragged, breathy moans as she climaxed. Atsushi soon following her into paradise. For the longest time all they could do was pant. Atsushi rolled over onto his back, beside her. Risa's eyes closed and she tried her best not to fall asleep.

Just then they heard a knock at the door followed by a "Can I come home yet?" by Atsushi's roommate.

OoOoOoOoO

Ami-Chan: Darn it I'm so naughty! Please review!


	5. Shinichi Niwa

Ami-Chan: Thank you for the reviews. I'd like to hear what you think of Cassandra and Shin. So please let me know.

OoOoOoOoO

Risa buried her face in the blankets and blushed as deep as she could. 'His roommate was outside the door the whole time?'

"Damn it." Atsushi mumbled as he hunted down his pants.

"Atsushi, Open the door already!" his roommate shouted, knocking on the door again.

Risa peered out from under the covers. "What should I do?" she asked quietly.

"Um…just get dressed and be natural."

"Oh I have no choice but to _"be natural",_ cuz my clothes are still in the bathroom!" she hissed, sitting up.

"Oh…damn."

"Atsushi! Your girlfriend has cute panties!" his roommate laughed.

Risa blushed again and covered her embarrassment with the blanket.

"Ok, stay here; I'll go rescue your panties." Atsushi said sarcastically.

"Otani!" she yelled, her voice muffled by the blanket.

Atsushi opened the door and glared at the blond boy. "What? It's true! They have little rabbits on 'em." The boy said, grinning.

"Shin! Hand them over!" he shouted, holding out his empty hand.

"Alright, calm down, dude." He said as he passed the clothing over.

Atsushi turned and re-entered the room and tossed all the stuff on the bed.

When she thought it was safe, Risa climbed out from under the covers and cursed her bad luck. "It's all that Cassandra's fault, she's a jinx." she sighed, collecting her clothes.

"Atsushi…why are you so pissed?" Shin asked innocently. "You know why." He answered continuing to glare.

"Oh, come on. You called and told me not to come home right away so I was curious." Shin said coolly.

Atsushi was literally forcing himself not to grab Shin and shove his head in the toilet. "Ok, but next time I call and tell you that, **don't come back**!"

Risa peeked her head out from the door and looked at Shin. He was tall, and good-looking with longish blond hair and gray eyes. His left ear had several piercings and he wore a black hoodie and messy jeans. 'He must be a punk or something' she thought trying to sneak out.

"Oh, so **you're** Risa. Nice to meet you, babe. I'm Shinichi Niwa." He said offering his hand. She hesitated before shaking it and she smiled awkwardly.

"You know…Atsushi's a really short guy," he began. "Uh…yeah I know." Risa giggled. "…so if you ever feel like you need a "bigger" man, you know where to find me." Shin said happily.

Atsushi went over to them and grabbed Risa's arm. "Let's go, Koizumi. I don't need to sit here and let us be insulted."

"O-okay…"she stuttered.

"Come on dude, it was a joke!" Shin shouted as Atsushi slammed the door shut.

OoOoOoOoO

Ami-Chan: Hope you liked it. Sorry it's short again but I haven't gotten to use my computer lately so I rushed it.

Review!


	6. Cassandra and Shin?

Ami-Chan: Hello again! Here's chapter 6. (--)

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey! Atsushi, let's grab a bite to eat before we go back to the dorm." Shin asked happily.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" he replied, gathering his books.

As they made their way over to the campus lounge, Atsushi heard a familiar sounding voice calling him from a distance. He turned around and saw Cassandra running toward him.

"Whoa! Dude, who's the babe?" Shin asked, his right eyebrow rising.

"Cassandra Yoshida. An old friend…" he said.

"Hey, Otani-Kun! I haven't seen you around lately. Where have you been?"

"Uh…hanging around with Koizumi, I guess." He answered, smiling gently at her.

"Koizumi?"

"His girlfriend. He still calls her by her last name." Shin said, poking Atsushi's arm. "Why don't you call her "Risa", Atsushi?"

"I'm just so used to calling her Koizumi. I forget sometimes."

"How long have you known Risa-Chan?" Cassandra asked.

"Since I first started high school."

"You've been going out for that long?" Shin and Cassandra shouted in unison.

The two looked and each other quickly, then looked away, blushing.

"No, No. I've only dated her for almost a year." He said, waving his hands.

"You mean to tell me that you've been dating for almost a year, and you only started banging her yesterday? Damn Atsushi, how did you manage to hold yourself back?" Shin shouted, slapping him in the arm.

"Don't say stuff like that out loud you idiot!" Atsushi yelled, blushing furiously. "Honestly it's none of your business!"

Cassandra started laughing and couldn't seem to stop. "Y-you guys are hilarious! And you get along so well!" she giggled.

"You think so, honey? Well I'm flattered that you think I'm funny, how about I make you laugh some more…on a date?" Shin asked coolly.

"Oh…I don't know, maybe…"she replied, blushing.

"You talk kind of funny…you're not from around here are you?"

"Well, no. I'm from America. I only moved here five years ago."

Cassandra and Shin? Atsushi just couldn't see it. She was so smart and cute and Shin was rough and talked too much. He decided to keep his nose out of the situation and made up an excuse to leave.

When Atsushi left them alone, the conversation changed.

"You think he believed us?" Shin asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think so. Are the plans still the same?" She whispered back.

"Yup. "Operation break-up" will proceed as planned."

"Quit talking like you're a spy. It's so stupid!"

OoOoOoOoO

Ami-Chan: Dun, Dun, Dun!!!!!!!! A twist? A cliffie? Whatever you call it, here it is!


	7. Operation BreakUp

Ami-Chan: Hello again, here's chapter 7.

OoOoOoOoO

It was august 8th again. This was Risa's birthday.

Atsushi said he had important classes that he couldn't skip, so Risa was left alone. At 9:00 p.m she received a text message from Atsushi,

_Koizumi, happy birthday and one-year anniversary._

_My classes are all done for the rest of the week, _

_I have some plans for tonight, pick me up in front _

_Of my dorm building in ten minutes._

What could he be planning? She grabbed her purse, locked up her house and got in her car.

As her car approached the building, she noticed the angry look on Atsushi's face. "Hey." He muttered as he walked over. "Get out. I'm driving." He ordered. "Otani, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I got a phone call right after I sent you that text. So I had to change my plans…." He grumbled, climbing into the car and adjusting the seat.

"Who called?" she asked, sitting in the passenger seat.

"That doesn't matter. Oh, right. Happy 19th birthday, Koizumi." He said, leaning over for a kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart and Atsushi started the car.

"Happy one-year anniversary, Otani." She whispered, smiling brightly.

"We've been together for a full year now. Where does the time go?"

"You're talking like an old geezer." She mumbled.

They drove around for fifteen minutes before Risa asked, "Where are we going?"

Atsushi told her to shush and looked over at buildings. "There it is." He said after a moment. He drove around back and parked. "Let's go." He sighed.

"Where are we?" she asked, this time louder.

Atsushi blinked at her. "A love hotel."

"Whaaaaaat?!" Risa screeched, mouth open in disbelief.

"Uh….No! Its not-"he began.

"How dare you think that I'm that kind of girl! I mean, we did it once and now you want to take me to a place like this, on my birthday?" she shouted, with utter disgust in her voice.

"No! Koizumi that's not what I meant! I didn't bring you here to have sex!" He replied, blushing furiously.

"Well, why else do people come to Love hotels?"

"I know this looks bad but I'm here to give Shin a ride home!"

"Shin's here?" she mumbled, looking around.

"This is where he said to meet us."

Shin and Cassandra stood in the lobby and saw them approach from a window. "Ok, so we know the plan?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah. You get Atsushi into a room somehow and do god-knows-what to him. Meanwhile, I'll make sure Risa sees whatever you do and comfort her." Shin answered.

"Okay, let's do it!"

The two made their way toward the confused couple. "Hey, thanks for picking us up. I really need to get myself a car…" Shin laughed.

"Oh! I lost my purse. Otani-Kun, help me find it!" Cassandra said, looking really worried.

"Sure." Atsushi replied, as Cassandra took his hand. "Stay here, Koizumi, This won't take long!" He shouted, and ran with her.

Risa watched him leave and sighed. "So much for my birthday…"

OoOoOoOoO

Ami-Chan: OK! Review!!!! Thank you for reading.


	8. Teasing Torture

Ami-Chan: Chapter 8 has a little bit of sexual content. You have been warned!

OoOoOoOoO

Cassandra and Atsushi made their way up to the room Cassandra had been in. They went inside and she asked him to help find her purse. Atsushi looked around the room and found a little pink bag on the floor next to the bed.

"Here it is. Let's get going." He said, holding it up.

Cassandra was leaning against the door and Atsushi heard a little click. She had just locked the door.

"Otani-Kun…do you remember when we broke up?" she asked, her hair covering her eyes.

"Yeah, the summer before high school. We got into different schools so we broke up." He replied, walking over to her and handing her the purse.

"Did you ever think about how it would be, if we had gotten into the same school?" she asked, her voice becoming more of a growl.

"Uh…Cassandra…?" he mumbled, taking a step back. She looked down at him, her eyes glazed over with what appeared to be desire.

"Otani-Kun…I love you. I couldn't seem to forget your face, no matter how hard I tried." She whispered.

"Cassandra…" he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Otani-Kun…"

"I can't say anything to you. I'm with Koizu-" He was cut off by Cassandra's rough kiss on his lips. She pushed him down onto the bed and climbed over to sit on top of him. She gazed at him with an expression that no man could resist.

"Otani-Kun…no…Atsushi, I want you. I…want you inside of me…" she breathed.

"C-Cassandra, no! I can't do that to Koizumi!" He shouted, struggling against her slightly bigger form.

"Atsushi, she doesn't have to know. Besides, I can already feel that you want me too." She whispered, rubbing her hips into his. "Don't deny it!"

Atsushi blushed, and then yelled, "I do! I know I do but like I said, I can't do that to Koizumi!"

She frowned then leaned over and picked up her purse. She took out four leather bands. 'What is she planning to do with those!?' he thought, struggling further.

She grinned slyly and tied both of his wrists to the bed post. Atsushi's eyes went wide and he attempted to kick her off and away. No such luck. She got up and tied his ankles to the bottom posts.

"Cassandra, please don't do this to me!" he shouted, straining against the leather bands but only making them tighter. She slowly tugged off her tank-top and tossed it across the room. "Don't make me gag you too" she teased, swaying her hips as she walked back to the bedside.

She reached down and undid his belt buckle, then the button to his jeans. "No! Stop! Cassandra please!" She silenced him with a piece of cloth being stuffed in his mouth. "I told you I'd gag you. Now relax and enjoy this." She giggled and removed his pants.

Atsushi tried to tell her to stop but all that was heard were muffled shouts. Cassandra crawled over him and gently stroked his member, making the muffled shouts louder.

"Relax!" she ordered, as she reached inside his boxers. Atsushi closed his eyes tight and tried to focus on other things, still straining against the bands that held him in place.

Cassandra smiled at her prisoner. "You won't regret this. I promise." She whispered pulling the boxers off. She bent down and licked the tip of his hardening shaft, earning her a sudden jolt from his hips and more shouting.

Outside, Shin and Risa sat in the car and waited. "Where are they?" Risa asked, losing her patience. "Dunno. Let's go look for them." Shin replied, smirking.

OoOoOoOoO

Ami-Chan: This chapter was kind of hard to write! Well, review!


	9. Cassandra's resolve

Ami-Chan: Here is chapter 9. Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoO

Shin led Risa to the elevator, a wicked smile placed on his face. They got inside and he pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"Cassandra was in room 455." He said, seeing Risa's nervous and confused expression.

"D-Did you guys come here together?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Cassandra's my girlfriend now. We just came here for a nice screw." He replied, leaning against the elevator's walls.

"Uh…ok…too much info…."

"Sorry. I…have a tendency to talk like that. Crude humor I guess."

"So you and Cassandra are…in love?"

"Well…I'm in love with her…that's sorta why I'm helping her with this ludicrous plan…no matter how much it'll hurt to see her all over him…"

"What are you talking about? All over who?" Risa gasped, clutching her cell phone.

"Huh? Whoops…never mind. It's uh…not important." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. 'Damn, that was close. Better keep my mouth shut!' he thought, sighing.

He took out his cell and texted Cassandra. Telling her that they were close.

Just then, there was a dinging sound and the elevator's doors opened. "Uh, well…lets go, shall we?" he said, laughing a little.

Meanwhile, Cassandra was continuing to torture Atsushi, who was trying to think of something different to prevent himself from reacting to her soft touch. Cassandra then heard her cell ring. The ring tone was an evil laughter, that sent shivers down Atsushi's spine.

She grinned at the message and removed the gag from his mouth. "Cassandra! What the hell was that about?! You tie me up to the bed, gag me and then…do things…to me!?" he shouted. Trying his best to be intimidating, although, that was very difficult to do considering his present situation. Arms and legs open and tied to the bed posts, his pants flung god-knows-where, his most private parts exposed and in full view of Cassandra.

"It's not over yet. I still have things to do. I just wanna hear you moan is all." She said, smiling cutely. She climbed back over him and whispered, "You know…I'm not wearing anything under my skirt."

"Cassandra! I know what you want but I just can't. I…I'm in love with Koizumi! She's the only woman I ever want to do this with." He yelled, his eyes very serious.

"Atsushi-Kun…stop making me feel guilty! I…love you more than life itself!"

"Cassandra, I understand but if you do this to me…I won't ever speak to you again. Is that what you want?"

Cassandra looked down at him. If she merely pushed her hips a little bit further, his cock would be inside of her. On the other hand, if she pushed her hips further…he would never speak to her again. She just didn't want that.

"I…"

XxXxXxXxX

Shin and Risa made their way down the long hallway and eventually got to room 455. Shin opened the door. Inside, Cassandra sat on the edge of the bed and Atsushi was looking under the bed. Shin blinked at the scene in front of him…they were fully clothed, and Cassandra wasn't going through with the plan.

"I found it!" Atsushi yelled crawling out from under the bed and holding up the purse.

"Oh great! Thanks Otani-Kun." Cassandra giggled and took it.

"What took you guys so long?" Risa asked.

"Well I just couldn't find the damn thing…" Atsushi said, laughing nervously.

Shin looked over at Cassandra, who simply gave him a wink.

The four got into Risa's car and they drove back to the dorm, all silent except Risa. She was completely oblivious to the whole thing, and that's the way Atsushi wanted to keep it.

OoOoOoOoO

Ami-Chan: Yet another one of Atsushi's secrets. Once again: Review!


	10. A breakup?

Ami-Chan: So sorry it took so long to update…between school and writing my oneshot I really didn't have time…I also have some news…I think this story is getting close to ending….there may be only 2 or 3 chapters left…anyways…enjoy!

OoOoOoOoO

Cassandra and Shin got out of the car and waved it off. "Why didn't you do it, Cassandra? You aren't the shy type so…"

"Of course I wasn't shy…I had him…but…he looked at me and pleaded with those…amazing eyes of his…I just couldn't go through with it…"

"Cassandra…why do you want to break them up?" shin asked, seriously.

"You said you wanted to break them up too. So that you could have Risa-Chan to yourself."

"That…was a lie. Cassandra…we went through high school together…we were best friends…and I even confessed to you…but nothing changed…all you ever talked about was "Otani this"…"or Atsushi-kun that" and you…..never once thought about being with me seriously…"

"Shin…didn't you tell me that you didn't want me to give you an answer…?"

"Well...I knew you would have rejected me…"

"Why?"

Shin looked at her serious expression, unable to figure out what she was thinking. Cassandra continued to stare at him. Shin and Cassandra were at matching heights so their gazes were directly at eye level with each other.

"Why do you think I'd reject you?

"Cassandra…because I knew you were in love with some dude named Otani Atsushi…that's why."

"I am in love with him…but we broke up…I didn't expect to see him at college…he wasn't exactly smart…and he even has a beautiful girlfriend…things have changed."

"Do you know how I felt when I saw the name of my roommate on the door…at first I thought it was a coincidence…then I saw you two talking. That midget…was the one you loved…"

"I don't care about height…and besides...we were the same height in junior high…I just grew…"

Cassandra walked towards the girls' dorm building. "…and I probably would have liked you if you had given me more time to decide on my feelings…"

Shin watched her leave, his mouth hung open in disbelief. "She would have….liked me?" he asked himself, turning and walking towards his dorm. A smile spread across his face. "Well then…I'm going to make you fall for me for real." he mumbled, entering his room.

Meanwhile in the car. "Why are you so quiet? Are you feeling okay?" Risa asked, looking over at Atsushi.

"Yeah…I'm fine. "

"It's still my birthday…can we celebrate it?"

"…I forgot it was your birthday…sorry…sure…what do you want to do?" he asked, parking her car in the driveway in front of her house.

"Well…you said you had plans…what are they?"

"It's too late for them now…I was gonna take you to our spot to watch the fireworks."

"Oh…that's right…it's almost 11:00...we've been out for a couple hours…why did it take so long to find her purse?"

Atsushi looked away. His guilt was too much for him…even though what happened wasn't his fault. "Small purse in a big room…do the math…" he mumbled.

"O-otani…are you sure you're okay?" she asked, looking really worried.

"Koizumi…"

Risa leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. "Tell me…I want to know." she whispered.

Atsushi then did something that he rarely ever did. He cried.

"Otani…"she whispered, holding him tighter. "Koizumi…I'm sorry…"

She began to cry. She didn't know why, but that's what she did. "You're really worrying me…"

"I…"

Risa pulled away and smiled. Please tell me. I don't want us to hide anything from each other…"

"I cheated on you! I'm sorry…I don't blame you, if you want to break up…"

Risa's eyes went wide. "Y-you cheated….on me…with…Cassandra?"

Atsushi looked away. Unable to look into her eyes. He nodded.

"Just now…in that room..?"

He nodded again, this time faster.

Risa began to breathe heavily, her tears streamed down her face in buckets. "Can I just ask you one question…?"

He looked back at her, his face held mixed emotions of sadness and regret. "Go ahead…" he mumbled.

"Wasn't I good enough…?" she whispered.

Atsushi got out of the car and ran away, toward his school.

Risa got out and watched him leave. Atsushi turned the corner and leaned onto the brick wall. He screamed loud out of frustration and punched the wall. Risa heard his scream as she was going inside her house. Her heart was telling her to go make sure he was okay, but her head told her to ignore it.

OoOoOoOoO

Ami-Chan: OH NO!!! what will happen!!??

Please review.


	11. Happily Ever After

Ami-Chan: Here's chapter 11. Sexual content!! You have been warned!!

OoOoOoOoO

Atsushi entered his dorm room and saw Shin reading a dirty magazine. "Oh! You're home. Well, I guess that means you didn't get lucky…too bad, dude." Shin joked, looking back at his "homework".

"You knew didn't you. About what Cassandra was going to do…"

Shin put the magazine down and sat up. "Whoa! What the hell did you do to your hand?" he asked, indicating his right hand's bloody knuckles. "Did you get into some kind of fight on your way over here…?"

"Stop changing the subject! You knew all about it didn't you?!" he yelled, grabbing Shin by the shirt.

"Whoa, you're really pissed aren't you?"

"I….I broke up with Koizumi because of this!! Of course I'm pissed!"

Cassandra walked in and noticed what was going on. "Hey! What're you guys doing!?" she yelled, separating them.

Atsushi looked at Cassandra, his eyes full of serious anger. "Why did you guys decide to do this to me…to Koizumi…what have we ever done to you?"

"Otani-kun! I stopped didn't I? I didn't let her see, so everything is fine!"

"No it isn't! I didn't even cheat on her, but for some reason…I feel like I did…" Atsushi mumbled the last part, walking into his bedroom and slamming the door.

Cassandra and Shin looked at each other and realized that Atsushi was right. Just because the plan didn't happen didn't mean that it could simply vanish without a trace. Cassandra then ran out of the dorm. She wanted to patch things up. To tell Risa that nothing really happened.

She found Risa's house and rang the door bell. Her mom answered it. "Hello. It's late…but how may I help you?"

"I'm….a friend of Risa's…I really need to talk to her!" Risa's mother stepped back and let Cassandra through.

She opened Risa's door and saw her playing video games and eating a big tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Um…Risa-Chan…?" she whispered quietly.

Risa turned around and stared at Cassandra. "You! What the hell do _**you**_ want!?" she yelled, standing up.

"Risa-Chan…please don't listen to what Otani-kun said…it wasn't exactly true…" Cassandra whispered, looking down.

"He said you two were messing around in that room! Is that a lie?"

"Well…yes…and no…it was all my fault! I swear Otani-kun kept trying to resist and make me stop but…"

"What did you do to him?" Risa asked, staring daggers at Cassandra.

"I…basically tortured him…I tied him to the bed and…well, the point is…I was the one who started it…and Otani-kun was trying his best to remain faithful…" she replied, looking down toward her feet.

"Why did he say he cheated, if he didn't…?"

"Maybe…he felt really guilty…that he couldn't do anything to stop me at first. I eventually did…but, I guess the damage had still been done…"

"Guilty…so…he only broke up with me…so that it wouldn't happen again…" Risa whispered, sitting on her bed and crying a bit.

"Risa-Chan…please…I don't expect you to forgive _**me**_…but please forgive Otani-Kun…he…honestly didn't do anything wrong…"

Cassandra turned and left. The next day, Risa made a trip down to Atsushi's college. She knocked on his door, with a happy and determined look on her face. Atsushi opened the door, expecting to see Shin, but instead was staring at Risa.

"K-koizumi! What are you doing here?" he shouted, blinking as if trying to wipe away the illusion.

"Cassandra….told me what really happened. So, I don't want us to break up. Is that okay with you?"

Atsushi looked up at her still with a confused expression. It soon disappeared and was replaced by a look of tenderness and love. A look that made Risa's body shiver in the sweetest way.

"Of course… I…wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Koizumi." he whispered, smiling in his usual lopsided way.

When she heard the last four words spoken, Risa could have sworn that she felt her heart stop, then restart again, beating much faster. "Y-you….love me?"

"Do you…really need to ask?" he whispered, scratching the back of his head. "Here. Let's not just stand here in the hallway, come inside."

Risa entered the room and looked around. "Is Shin in a class right now?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, he just left…should be gone for a few hours…" he mumbled.

"That's what you said last time…and then he came back early and…heard us…" she said, blushing.

Atsushi laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that…I guess that must have been pretty embarrassing for you…"

It soon became silent. Every once and a while, they'd look at each other, then look away blushing.

"So…do you have a class soon?" she asked, breaking the silence. "No…not for a while…three hours at least…"

The silence returned. They knew what was going to happen, but they were both just too shy to make the first move.

Atsushi sat down next to her on the couch, blushing. Risa decided to make the first move this time. She took his hand and placed it on her breast half whispering his name. She didn't call him Otani, she called him Atsushi, and for some reason…it made him really happy. "Atsushi…do you want to..?"

"Only if _**you**_ want to, Risa." he whispered back, moving closer to her. "I do. I love you Atsushi…more than you could ever know…"

He smiled and kissed her gently. "Hey…Risa…guess what..?" he whispered, his breath hot on her ear. "What is it?" she asked, looking back at him. "You have a grain of rice stuck to your hair…" he said, smiling. "Here let me get it…" Instead of taking the rice, he kissed her, but unlike that other time, this kiss was real and he didn't pass out.

Risa giggled when he broke away. "You made that up as an excuse. I didn't have rice today." He just smiled and kissed her again. "Although…you don't really need an excuse…" she whispered, between kisses.

He pushed her down gently and slowly began to kiss his way down her neck, removing her shirt as he did this. Risa tugged off his shirt and ran her hands down his chest. "Atsushi…" she breathed, as he continued to kiss his way down her body.

He removed her skirt and now all she was wearing was matching bra and panties. He reached behind her back and unclipped the hooks on her bra, pulling it off as he kissed her again. He sucked a nipple and kneaded the other with his fingers, making her moan softly.

Atsushi was pleased with her reaction, then moved down further, licking at her belly button. Risa giggled a bit. He was tickling her, and she loved it. Atsushi smirked against her stomach, then moved lower, kissing her inner thighs. This made Risa get a squirmy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

He slowly pulled down her panties and rubbed at the sensitive flesh that was now exposed. Risa's thighs shut tight at the sudden attention and she squeaked. "Calm down, Risa…" he mumbled, gently opening them again. He leaned in and licked at her wetness, holding the sides of her thighs with his hands. Risa squeaked again, this time softer and after a while her hips calmed down.

He continued to pleasure her with his mouth for awhile longer before getting up and taking off his pants and boxers. He climbed back over her and positioned himself. "No wait!" she yelled, startling him a bit. "You want me to stop _**now**_? Couldn't you have said something before I got turned on?" he asked, annoyed.

"No, I still want to…but all I want you to do is get protection first…" she replied, looking away. "Oh, sorry…why didn't I think of that…" he said, reaching into the nightstand drawer.

After putting on protection, he got on top of her again, kissing her roughly. "Are you ready?" he groaned, looking into her chocolate orbs. "Yes." she breathed.

Atsushi thrusted all the way inside of her and waited for her to adjust. Kissing and sucking on the sensitive part of her neck. Risa moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. It was like the first time, the sensations built and soon she reached her orgasm. One thing was different though. Atsushi managed to hold on long enough for her to have two more climaxes before he too experienced his release.

The two collapsed into each other, Atsushi rested his head on her breasts, panting and sweating. Risa simply smiled with satisfaction and closed her eyes. It didn't matter that Atsushi had those boxes, or that Cassandra was going to the same college as him. All that mattered to her right now, was Otani, and that's the way she intended to keep it.

OoOoOoOoO

Ami-Chan: The end! I hope everyone is pleased with the ending…my longest chapter ever…I will continue to write more Lovely Complex fics, so please keep your eyes peeled. Thank You and review.


End file.
